The Beast Inside
by AdolescentKid14
Summary: Loki plummets to earth and discovers a child as hideous a monster as himself. He uses her to gain what he wants from the avengers, but does she gain something from him? [My first story, please tell me if I should continue it.]
1. Chapter 1

Subject 212-1 sat at the far end of the cafeteria. She tried not to hear the whispers or smell the fear that came from the other side of the room where the other children sat, but she couldn't help herself. The latest test had heightened her senses in such a way that her grip on reality had been lost for a few weeks and never completely recovered. The only joy that she found in the knowledge of this test was that it was the last one that altered her physically; mentally however, she knew she would forever be in a constant state of change regarding this aspect of her health. The only constant was Jack. According to official HYDRA records, Jack was terminated shortly after his body refused the first toxin they to infect him with. Contrariwise, Subject 212-1 had dismembered several scientists as they tried to get near Jack to inject him with the lethal dose of serum. Only Jack, docile as always, was able to keep her from murdering each and every HYDRA member in the base. He coaxed from her murderous rage by repeatedly whispering in her ear that he didn't like the blood, that he was tired, and would she take a nap with him? She complied so readily and willingly that the scientists had decided to keep Jack alive, if only to serve as a calming agent when they needed to rein in their beast. They were 5 years old when this happened.

Now, they continued to defy the set limits on their existence by going against what they were made for. She feels –something- and Jack lives. Older now, at least 14, they are no less loyal to one another. Jack lay his head on her shoulder and she held tight to his waist, knowing that the guards would come soon to separate her from him. She tried to focus on his breathing instead of the other noises in the room, until she hears the approach of one of the taller boys, the one who has been eyeing her for the past ten minutes. In this world, they acted as animals and were allowed to do so for the benefit of their HYDRA overseers who grew bored after watching children eat and sleep all say. That's why she subtly moved Jack so she could move without waking him. Before the older boy could feel the brunt of her suspicions, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She recognized it as the large hand of a man, and automatically allowed the intrusion as the only adults here were her masters and though they were mostly silent, she knew from experience that they carried a big stick. He pulled her from where she sat and hissed in her ear, "what, don't like subject 317, 212-1?" he pushed her towards the older boy who looked smug and angry at the same time, a look she'd seen too often. The larger boy, 317, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him as she tensed, trying not to react violently. The HYDRA overseer spoke again, "317, what did you tell me this morning?" 317 sneered, "Subject 212-1 spit at me sir. Like a wild animal she was sir. She threatened me and called me a word I don't fully understand, but I don't believe I can say it in your presence sir." 317 didn't even try to hide his smirk as he felt the smaller girl subconsciously try to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and held her there, knowing his hands would leave a painful bruise. His smirk grew into a snarl as she reacted to the pain by flipping him to the floor using his wrists hold on her against him. The back of her neck was grabbed by the officer and he jerked her head towards Jack's sleeping form. "212-1, we have told you before, that using your superior abilities against that of the weaker children was a punishment of isolation. I'm sorry, but you have forced my hand." He threw her to the ground and she let him, going limp so as to not anger him further. He walked over to her Jack and backhanded his face. Jack awoke with a startled yelp and fell to the floor. The officer kicked his form, reducing Jack to whimpers and quiet crying. He was roughly picked up and dragged towards solitary. As he was out of earshot the moment he left the room 212-1 cried out and was immediately rewarded with a sharp kick to her abdomen, the scars from her very first surgery stretching uncomfortably. 317, on his feet again, lifted her up and spat in her face, "Today we have strength and combat training, and pain endurance testing. Expect those to meld together beast." He then grabbed her waist and threw her against the wall, "And next time I say step aside in the hall way, you better do it! Remember your place, beast," He punctuated the words by slamming his fist into her stomach causing her to crumple and slide down the wall. She was used to more pain than this, but she knew if she reacted as if this hurt her as much as he wanted it too, he would leave her alone sooner, and she could go and search for where they've hid her Jack. He brought down his foot onto her left ankle and she cringed, trying to get this over as quickly as possible. He grabbed her wrist and brought her chest closer to his. He held her in place by keeping one hand on her neck and one decidedly lower than her back. He grinned as he pawed her, "If I say lick my shoe, you say which one, if I let me touch you, you ask me where. You are beneath me, and should know your place. See you at the training grounds, lab experiment." He walked away, but not before kicking her side so she fell over, silent and staring, until he left. As soon as he could no longer see her she leapt up, her face free of the supposed pain he thought she felt. Pain was something she knew, something familiar, and though she healed rapidly, she felt each and every molecule healing and it was sometimes more agonizing to heal than to be hurt. But the less time thought on the effects that had on her young and impressionable mind, the better. She searched the complex, moving with the stealth of someone who knew exactly where she was at all times. Her breath grew more rapid and her heart seemed to beat out of her chest, as she realized he was no longer on the base. Or at least in any of the rooms that he could possibly be alive in. Her eyes closed as she heard the bells that meant they had realized she was no longer where they thought she was.

"Was the removal of Jack truly necessary? I know you are my superior sir, but you are new here. We've used him to control her outbursts once she's completed the test or task we wanted her too. By moving him to another base, we have no way of calming her frenzy. While we appreciate your help in separating her violent and strong side from her normal form, we can't agree with taking the safety off the gun, so to speak." General Ross turned towards the concerned lab technician. He glared the man into silence and spoke, "I don't want my beast to have feelings. I want a monster not a cuddly toy." He turned again observing the girl's beating taking place. She seemed to flinch and choke as the older boy beat her with his fists, but something about her pain felt forced. Ross looked to the HYDRA psychiatric doctor at his side. "She is much smarter than we give her credit for. She thinks through the pain sir. She is reacting in the way the boy wants her too, knowing that as soon as he has what he wants, he'll leave her alone. See, she now gets up as soon as he's gone without any sign of the injury." 212-1 had exited off of their screen, into the blind spots, and Ross spoke again, "Does she feel no pain?" The Lab technician shook his head, interrupting their conversation, "Yes, sir. That is to say, she does feel pain sir. She just has developed a very high tolerance for it. Last week at the pain endurance tests, it took breaking her ribs, and electrocuting her to get her to cry out. Luckily her advanced healing enhancement has been improving with her age, and she heals in a matter of seconds now." The technician cleared his throat, aware of the glare Ross was sending him. Ross didn't reply though he just reached and pressed the button alerting all units to mobilize in search of their very own monster.

Loki stood in the empty field and waited silently until he felt strong enough to stand. He glowered, remembering the feeling of falling, the look in Thor's eyes, and then he remembered, the tesseract. It must be near. It must have pulled him towards this strange realm, but he must have teleported away the millisecond he had been anchored to this earth. Why, he knew not but assumed that he had felt threatened in some way, and his body had reacted accordingly. His stomach growled and he looked until the distance, seeing a large building in the middle of nowhere and he teleported himself inside, cloaking his thin form in invisibility.

Subject 212-1 had been tased [a new form of keeping her at bay it seemed, instead of using jack… Jack!] She awoke and screamed his name, only to have a fist slam into her mouth. She faintly heard the sound of a whistle, signaling the beginning of combat training. Apparently it was time to play kill the girl with the blindfold. Normally she would have found Jack and protected him from attack, not caring what they did to her as long as he was ok. But he wasn't there anymore, and therefore she felt no control. She grabbed the hand that connected with her face with her left hand and ripped, hearing the sound of ripping skin and bone. A girl screamed, until 212-1 turned her body to the left and connected her right foot to that of the girl's face. She was rewarded with the sound of crunching bone. The blindfold had been secured with metal and in such a way that if she tried to take it off she would most likely end up hurting herself further. She decided against it and allowed her eyesight to be constricted behind the contraption. Her veins pulsed as a new scent caught her attention. The girl now lying dead at her feet was slowly bleeding a puddle onto the floor. 212-1 breathed in the scent of a fresh kill and felt a shiver run through her spine. Something began to cloud her vision and she allowed the red to be pulled over her eyes.

Loki entered the building; he found no food in the complex and could not feel the tesseract's presence anywhere around him. He almost left until he heard the most delightful sound; the sound of death. Final cries and crushed bones led him to a dark room where a dark figure was massacring a room of young teens. If he hadn't lost his sanity and morals long ago, he would have been sick. The dark figure moved with such speed he barely had time to register her movements until her eyes turned to him. She growled deep in her throat and he noticed that she didn't have eyes at all, but a strange kind of metal blindfold was hanging over face, making it impossible for her to see. Then, he wondered how was it that she was able to murder those around her with such skill and… animosity. He felt almost fear as she sniffed primally, and he noticed now her skin was covered with a thin layer of hair, blacker than space, tinged with white. She ran towards him and lunged at his throat. Taken by surprise he back handed her to the ground, with much more force than he should have expended for a mortal child. But she leapt from the floor unfazed by the broken jaw he had given her. He stared in horror as her face realigned and he heard the god-awful crack as it reformed the bone. He struck again but she ducked and tore his cape as she dove behind him, rolling on the floor, than leaping up as he turned, spinning on her heel to try to bring her foot into contact with his stomach. He grabbed her leg and snapped it. Taking her momentary weakness as time enough to disarm her fully and he took her falling head in both hands cracking it over his knee. She fell to the ground, unconscious and her color returned to the normal complexion if a bit pale. He quickly made a decision and conjured a pair of chains from his memory, once used on a god.

He began to slide them over her small seemingly fragile wrists, when he heard the sounds of marching feet. His eyes scanned the small army of men for some sign of skill or intelligence but found only blind obedience. He scoffed and struck out at them, until he came upon a man with no obedience in his eye, but a madness that stood alone in the crowd of followers. Loki, realizing they were the only two men left in a room full of others' blood, and they smiled as if they were walking through the park together. "That's mine. Just thought you ought to know." The smiling man with the madness in his eyes gestured to the girl in a heap on the ground. "And how do you figure that?" Loki felt the coldness inside him begin to freeze the curiosity he had a t first felt for the man. "I made her. It's mine. You can't take her, she won't be stable. My Name is Ross by the way." The man spoke as if it was not a threat, and held out this hand to be shaken. Loki's curiosity at the odd nature of the girl's strength and transformation was fully piqued, and he grasped the man's hand. "What do you mean you made her?" Ross just smiled and put his hand in his pocket, done revealing things for now, "I'd like her back, today's trials were a success and we'd like to get on with the next ones." Ross stepped back, waiting for the girl to be delivered unto him. But Loki, who had intentions of just leaving the thing here, now suddenly wanted to keep it, like a prize. Loki, not wanting to leave without his questions answered, snarled and grabbed Ross's temple, invading his mind and looking into the parts he wanted to know.

He saw flashes of test tubes, of warriors, and then he was watching the full story playing before his eyes. He saw a hospital bed, and 4 women, all alone in every sense of the word. Their children had been taken and they were left without their infants, though none looked like their babies were stolen or ripped from them, but as if they had merely given the child to someone else to hold for a while. Next was a young toddler, watching as a needle entered its arm, and not crying out because of a muzzle covered its mouth. Then scalpels and scars followed, the child's eyes releasing few tears. A few years later, another child is under the knife, but this time it is a boy, and he cries out and thrashes against the doctors and surgeons, his arms and legs shaking violently. There are shouts of dismay and disappointment as they bring the boy into unconsciousness. Doctors carried him out of the room, muttering about extermination and failures. They bring him into a small room where the toddler, the girl from before, with her wrist tied to the lay on the ground. One doctor takes out a small needle and brings it near the boy's temple. The girl, eyes flashing immediately open, leaped towards them, her wrist cracking as she breaks it from its restraints. The next scene Loki views is violent and terrifying even for one as mad and tortured as he, there is fighting, killing and a primal child protecting another. They finally beat her into submission, and the scene ends.

Next, [she must be at least 8 or 9 now] and she is strapped to the same operating table from the beginning, but she looks disinterested. The scalpels and needles and chemicals are pumping into her but her face is that of one accustomed to it. The doctors check her restraints, then bring out a small bag of blood, and force it into her face, opening her mouth and nose forcefully, her eyes widen, her pupils dilate and she begins to shake violently. Loki can hear chuckling and turns to find Ross ordering an increase of some midguardian drug. The girl's shaking increased and her skin began to change. Her veins pulsed under her skin turning white and unnaturally accented against her pale skin by a faint black out line, spider webbing across her skin. Another barked order from Ross, and Loki could hear cracks and screams coming from the girl, her bones were somehow enlarging, slightly but enough that it looked painful. More cries from the doctors, but they were excited, and a hush fell over them as her fur turned blacker than Loki had ever seen and her eyes opened, her shaking stopping suddenly. She was eerily silent and still. Her form still lithe and small but long and oddly proportioned. Her eyes were wide and almost red they were so bloodshot. The doctors slowly backed away as her chest went up and down through her breathing. She moved her arm and broke the first restraint. This small movement sent the doctors into a small panic while Ross's eyes merely gleamed with madness. She began to tear those in the room apart, without malice or anger, but a savage hunger, as if she needed their lives to be forfeited for hers to continue. The doors, which had been sealed, closed, opened and a small boy had been thrown in. He walked over to the girl-thing and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Loki waited for the boy to be torn apart, but the thing stopped immediately and allowed the boy to take its arm and hold it close. The boy then began to sob into the girl's chest. And her eyes, so bloodshot and needing a moment ago, cleared, and green stared at the boy instead of the black that was there a moment ago. Her arms and legs cracked, showing a small difference, and she wrapped her arms around the boy, her form, now smaller than his, slumping near him, while he sobbed and ran his fingers through her hair. Ross just growled. Loki suddenly felt very sick and very possessive of the child that was a monster. He released himself from Ross's mind and pulled back, leaving Ross on the ground holding his head trying to feel anything but the pain that an intrusion into the mind always followed with. Loki, left him there turning to the small monster in the corner of the room, chained like a beast and decided that two monsters would be unstoppable.

Clint had been instructed by Loki to care for the girl. He had brought her to the most comfortable area in their small base and fed her, soothing her when she called out for Jack. He tried not to look into her eyes, because they interrupted the clear fuzziness that was in his mind right now. One night, when her fever had finally cooled down she stared at him and told him he wasn't really there. He had freaked when images of a beautiful woman with red hair appeared before his eyes and he had begun babbling about her to the child, his eyes a nice grey instead of blue, until Loki covered his images again, hearing enough.

All day the next day, the child was left with a gag and blindfold on, removing them only to eat, and she was fed by Loki himself, though why Loki felt the need was beyond Clint. The child never truly spoke to anyone until they took the gag off. It had been 3 days since they had been freed by the tesseract and she had been overrun by a fever for two days, and gagged for one. She could talk once more and the first person she spoke to was Clint.

Subject 212-1 saw the man from her dreams walking by and called out to him, her voice small but his head immediately turned. She asked where she was and he told her that she was safe now, safer than she'd ever been. She asked him where Jack was and he just looked confused. She saw that his eyes were not his and she was afraid, remembering what she had seen in the dream. She asked what was going to happen now, and he said that they were going to win the world. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair in the same way that Jack used to. She leant into him, her head touching his collar bone, when he let out a gasp. Afraid she had hurt the man she drew back, to see his eyes, much like in her dream had returned to their natural grey. She leant back in, liking his face better that way any way. He continued to stroke her hair and whispered the name, "Nat." She understood, as Jack was to her, so was this Nat to her dream man. Though, her 'dream' seemed to be more real than she had previously thought. Perhaps she had truly been taken from the HYDRA research center, and brought here. "Yes you have. It is true." She flinched back from the unexpected voice coming from her left.

Loki waved his hand over Barton's head and sent him on his task ahead. The child's ramblings had brought him back from the tesseract. Apparently the woman, Natasha's memory that is, was strong enough to break his spell.

He leant down next to the child and looked into her eyes, seeing no more signs of fever or fear. He whispered a few words and her restraints vanished. He sat beside her just to be silent for a few minutes. She whispered, "You're scared." Loki looked up sharply, not expecting her to speak. She patted his hand, and he flinched away, but she gripped his long slender fingers in her small but steady hands. "Being scared is okay. It's not weak. Jack was scared all the time, of the men in the white coats, and the bigger subjects. You're scared off someone bigger than you too. I can feel it in the way you look at us, and almost always stand when we are near you; you want to feel bigger, taller, and stronger. I used to want that too, but now I don't. I don't get afraid anymore. I can't feel anything anymore." Loki, suddenly felt anger at being understood by such a simple thing as this child, and shoved her hand away. His hatred and anger fueled his movements and soon she lay on the floor, silent except for the silent cracking and whirring sounds her body made as it repaired itself. She simply stared at him, no tears, no amount of fear in her eyes, and he wondered whether her statement about her lack of feeling was true. "He knelt down next to her and snarled in her ears, "What has left you so empty?! Why can you no longer feel?" She remained silent and stared into his eyes so he struck her and yelled his questions again. She looked up and simply said, "Jack's gone." Before she turned her body away from him and slept.

The next day, Loki allowed himself to show weakness for but a moment, and the child, who was now walking was suddenly by his side. He felt her fingers on the side of his temple, the exact place where his mother used to stroke when he was scared. Loki sunk into the feel of her fingers, allowing him this comfort as there was no one around but the child. She then began to sing quietly, and he was surprised at the innocence in her voice. "Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein [N] besteckt, schlupf′ unter dies Deck! Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt." He leaned into her small form, though she was much smaller than his, she was strong, like a small pillar to rest your head. She digressed into humming and he nearly fell asleep until he heard Agent Barton clear his throat from behind. Immediately he pushed the girl from him and she fell to her knees. SH eglared up at him and immediately began to sing again but changed the song, „возвращаюсь в детство, Мимо пролетают дни., Я разбиваю сердце Больно одному идти.Мимо пролетают дни.Я разбиваю сердцеБольно одному идти."

Loki reached for the girl, growling as he saw what she was doing, but she evaded his grasp even as she continued to stare at Barton. Clint's heart began to ache and he suddenly realized how alone he felt. He also reached for the source of the music in someone's native tongue, knowing that the girl who could speak like that held his heart unbroken within her own soul. But he was intercepted by strong hands and a scepter shattering his heart again, leaving his thoughts scattered, but he retained the images of red hair hiding behind his eyes. Loki growled out the orders for Clint and sent him away, so he could fully give his attention to the girl before him. He asked her, "You told me that you could only feel when your other half, this weakling _Jack,_ was near…" He spit Jack's name and she couldn't help but catch his head as it turned away, "You will speak his name with respect, beiskaldi!" She snarled at him, beast like in her hatred towards him. Then her eyes faded, the fire that had been ignited by the misuse of Jack's name gone, replaced with her normal vacant stare, she looked away, breathing deeply and nodded, answering his first question. He smirked despite her Norse curse she had flung at his person, he had already learned that she could master any skill or language by prolonged exposure to it and his All-Speak came to her in different tongues at all times. She had learned to swear in Nordic however most successfully. He reached for her chin and gripped it, bringing her eyesight to his, "What would you say if I told you I know where he is and would return him to you, if but for a few simple tasks on your part?" Her eyes widened and his smirk grew into a full blasted smile, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Kneel." She immediately fell before his feet and looked to the ground all humility and obedience. He smiled wolfishly, like a predator that finally killed its prey. "I'm going to need you to return to Germany with me." She nodded once, but looked up, "Jack First." She would not budge in her stare and he knew she would be unwilling even if he brought her to the brink of death to persuade her to do his bidding, she would not move without her precious Jack. He sneered at her and said, "As you wish, tonight he shall be yours." He turned on his heel leaving her on the floor of the sewers, but not before he heard her whisper, "I am _his."_ Then she sat down and waited. Such patience in one so young, it almost hurt him to think of what had driven her to be this passive obedient child.

Barton infiltrated the HYDRA base rather easily and Barton led a young boy out of the wreckage, he was shaking and had obviously been hurt. Barton's mind began to stray again, but the tesseract fought back and kept it in its current state. Time was misconstrued since his mind had been opened, and he soon found himself throwing the boy, only about 15, in front of his master, Loki. Loki waved him off and he tried not to feel sickness or dread at the way Loki had been looking at the boy.

Jack was scared and crying, and he called out, "Kitty? Kitty, are you here? I've been looking for you… they hurt me kitty. I just want to see Kitty." Loki was disgusted at the clearly shown emotion that was emanating from the child; he sincerely hoped that his new toy would not be reduced to a blabbering mess when she received her payment. Loki was very curious as to how the younger child had become the comforting one in the relationship that the children had, he assumed it had something to do with her strength and ability to protect Jack. He pulled Jack from his heap on the floor and removed the blindfold that had been placed on the boy. He growled at the boy, "Scream." Jack complied, facing a creature of nightmares, one with blue skin and red eyes.

Subject 212-1 awoke with a start; hearing a scream coming from the throat of, "_JACK!" _she screamed back and sprinted towards the sound of his voice. She leapt over agents and elbowed Barton into the sewer's wall in her haste to get to him. She didn't possess the strength needed to fully overpower the man in her weakened state [she hadn't eaten in days, and had never been properly treated for her fever] and she hadn't gone through the transformation, so she was just a small girl, slightly stronger than you'd expect running through the halls hoping to save her jack from a monster.

Loki heard the shrieks of his minions from outside the small corridor where he held the screaming boy, burning his skin with his Jotun form, and his smile grew wider as he knew his toy would soon be coming out to play. She burst around the corner and tackled Loki without thought, tearing her Jack from his grasp. "Now you see who you have agreed to help. A monster, a scary story told to small children to force them to behave. " She didn't even look his way just nodded in a nonchalant way as she slowly ran her fingers along Jack's face. "I was so worried Kitty, you were gone. Don't leave me." She purred, leaning against his collarbone and murmured German promises into his skin. He sighed and Loki glared, his toy was not playing by the rules. "Thank you, Sir. I will now complete the task you have set for me." Before Loki could speak, the girl was already lifting the boy to his feet and leaning into his warmth, turning away as if that was all that needed to be said. Loki caught her arm and suddenly Jack grabbed her back, pulling her away from Loki, "Don't touch my Kitty. She doesn't like it when people touch her." Apparently the child's name was Kitty, and she could no longer speak for herself, Loki noted, annoyed. Loki ripped the girl from Jack's feeble grasp and she gasped. Loki looked down at his toy, worried he had broken it. She looked up at him and said, "I can feel. Give me back to Jack please, I'm scared." Loki growled and pushed her towards her precious mortal boy, who caught her with ease, cradling her in his hands. The foolish mortal glared at him and whispered angrily, "I've never felt her tremble so badly before, what did you do to her?!" As Loki stepped forward, intent on ignoring the boy and walking out, jack pulled the girl out of his reach, and stared him down as Loki departed the room. Before he turned the corner however he turned back to the boy, "Can she feel pain?" Jack looked up harshly as he lay Kitty down on his lap, 212-1 making small purring sounds at being reunited with what was hers. "She feels everything, but shows nothing sir; only her mind knows all she feels inside." So now I'm sir, am I, Loki thought as he exited and sent one of the more competent minions to bring his toy food, perhaps the Jack would not be so unbearable after all. In fact, Loki mused, he had said her mind would show how truly she felt everything, Loki smirked.

It was but a few days before his plan in Germany would take place and he was currently trying to keep Selvig under the control of the tesseract. Apparently his control only lasted for a short while. At the moment he had sent for his new toy, seeing as she had so much ease in manipulating people's minds, then she could calm Selvig's so he could reinstate the scrambling effect that the tesseract had on everyone's mind. Once she had been brought to him, he motioned towards Selvig, invading her mind to tell her what she needed to do. She flinched, and he relished the show of her fear. Perhaps the presence of the boy was even better than he had thought. She moved slowly towards Selvig, who was muttering to himself, things about equations, Jane and a young girl called Darcy. Kitty reached out and took his hand, asking him inane questions about the favorite colors of the two women, when he answered she began to speak about the color blue, and she asked him if he liked that color. His eyes were not focusing again and he looked at the girl, nodding. She led him over to the tesseract and began muttering the equations and work he needed to complete until he was set on his task once again. Loki growled, and the girl left Selvig immediately even as she had begun to ask questions about where she was, what Loki was, and what he was doing. She went to his side head bowed, and asked, "Germany?" He nodded as he began to stride away, the beast following him. "Jack's coming." She stated and as if on cue, the boy's head looked up from where he was sitting and, after catching sight of her ran over. "Kitty, you can't leave me. You promised." He held her arm in a tight grip that Loki noticed she did not try to break out off. She nodded and looked towards Loki. "Fine. Just make your performance satisfactory and he can come." They smiled, and Loki groaned inwardly at the expression. It was so like that of Thor in his younger years, when he had just been granted an audience with a friend. Loki would not play mother in this situation. He turned suddenly and smiled wickedly saying, "And I am assured that it will be." He pressed his scepter into her chest and she gasped, her body convulsing, rejecting his magic somehow. Her heart beat grew much more quick than usual and he let her go; leaving her in the care of Barton puzzled as to why she could resist the pull of his magic so strong.

The girl and Jack performed quite well, and retrieved the eyeball while Clint made off with the needed goods. The pair rejoined Loki's side outside, as he addressed the crowd. He grew annoyed as he continued with his speech to find that the two were holding hands as if they were two normal children, walking through the city together. When the man with the shield landed, they seemed oblivious. He decided he would first show his power and then call his minions off, and allow himself to be taken. He communicated this to Jack through his mind and Jack whispered this to the girl. She nodded and glared at the man now speaking to Loki. Loki, while talking to this man, wondered at the back of his mind how by simply providing the two with each other's company, he could earn their loyalty so quickly. He feared what this would mean should he lose the power of keeping them together, but he pushed that thought aside as captain America's shield crashed into his chest. He lost his breath and the girl leapt up to the captain, who had fallen to the ground. She breathed in deeply, smelling the blood from his minor scrapes he had gotten, and she began to change.

Tony Stark was smirking beneath his armor right up until the girl tore the shield from Captain America's hands. Then he was full on smiling. "Hey cap! You ever had a dog when you were a kid?" He called out as he landed right behind Loki, trying to grab his arms. He did not succeed as Loki teleported to the other side of the square, and a spark of light appeared behind tony. This attracted the attention of the beast thing that was currently trying to rip Steve to shreds. The whistle, though it came from Loki's lips, sounded from behind Stark. In mere seconds, the black beast with the claws and very sharp teeth was tackling the suit to the ground. "Yes, but this is hardly the time." Captain America grunted as he took two blows from Loki. Stark smiled as he blasted the beast to the ground, only to have it leap up faster than before. "You remember dog whistles right? This thing kind of looks like a dog, right? So a whistle should work on it." Tony's suits arm opened and a high pitched noise came out. Loki turned, suddenly seeming desperate, and the creature crumpled to the ground, whimpering. Tony shot it to insure that it wouldn't get up. The boy, who had been hiding behind the statues, suddenly came out and began to throw rocks at Stark. "Arshchlock! Lass sie Gehen! Lassen sie uns in Rhie!" Jarvis rapidly translated the boy's words, [asshole! Let her go, leave her alone] and tony turned in confusion to the 15 year old kid who was denting his suit and calling him names. "Her?" Tony turned as captain America finally landed one on Loki, who reacted more dramatically than expected. Loki's hands went up in surrender and the boy yelled, "You promised! You promised! You said she wouldn't get hurt! You liar!" Loki just chuckled as Captain America put his hands in cuffs. Tony held the boy who was starting to run towards the thing on the ground. "Woa there kiddo. Who's she?" The boy merely looked at him in confusion and began to plead, "Please sir, she's crying! She's never cried before, at least not in front of me. Something's wrong!" Tony then realized that a small whimpering sound was coming from the beast on the ground. He also noticed that the boy had broken out of his grasp while he was distracted and was sprinting towards it. Tony yelled to the boy but he took no heed and began to try to pick it up, he only succeeded in putting it on its back and Tony was able to see what his blasters had done to the thing. It was bleeding profusely from the side, and leg. He was sickened to find its anatomy similar to a human's. The boy who was now being dragged to the helicarrier by Rogers, who had already loaded Loki inside, was frantically speaking in German and Jarvis translated, "She isn't waking up! Someone wake her up! If she's awake she'll be able to think and when she can think she'll heal. Sir, something is lost in translation. "Tony went to the black and white thing and picked it up, carrying it with them to the helicarrier.

"Alright now kid, tell this woman everything and she'll tell us what you're saying okay?" tony mentally face palmed, "Rogers, the kid can't understand English." Cap glared at him, "It's the tone that counts stark." Well, the boy seemed better now that Steve was holding the groaning thing at least. Natasha let autopilot take over and came back and kneeled down, her expression taking on softness that Tony had never seen her with. She spoke gently and then nodded to him. The boy went to Rogers and then to Loki, who was bound in the far corner of the room. Tony scoffed, "Romanov, you are insane. You don't let children go near monsters, it's like a rule." Natasha glared at him then went back to piloting the plane, Steve trailing after her inquiring about the conversation.

Jack glared at Loki and began to beg with hateful eyes. He begged him to heal her. When Loki shook his head, the boy began to sob and asked him to please heal her. Loki shook his head again and muttered, "Give it time you idi-"he stopped when he heard thunder. He heard Steve make some kind of comment on his sudden fear, and he thought that he responded but his mind was racing. Thor could not have found him so soon. It was impossible. The boy saw his fear and smirked, saying something about his fear as well, but stopping midsentence when Thor burst into the aircraft, grabbed Loki by the neck and left so suddenly. Stark immediately followed and Jack clutched Kitty as she stirred and stared after the disappearing forms of Loki, the man with the red cape, and the man in the red suit. He tried to stop her from detecting the rank smell of blood around her, but it was to no avail as her larger form pushed against him, her eyes darkening as she leapt after her 'captor'.

Loki was thoroughly frustrated, and amused at the same time. He pondered over things as his brother and the man of iron fought it out so foolishly. He considered her healing ability and figured that this faster immune system of sorts must have fought off his magic like a disease. Now he no longer wondered as to why she didn't heal so immediately, the body was always tired and more susceptible to harm after a heavy illness; and an injury such as the tesseract's magic would be exhausting indeed. He leaned back on the rock, knowing his plan, while complicated with the arrival of Thor, would be carried out quite efficiently.

Iron Man and Thor were swinging it out, nearly killing each other when both of them were suddenly taken up with a surprise attack. Thor was tackled by something unlike any beast he had ever seen, and his blows did little to make it relent in its attack, even as he saw it was already injured. Iron Man, however was caught off guard by a shield. Steve quickly calmed him and turned to face Thor to find him thrown against a tree with the beast from before growling at him, no not growling, speaking. He tried to hear what it was saying but couldn't. He nodded at stark to try and pacify the creature but was met with a blank stare as Tony just looked as Thor spoke to the thing in a language he was pretty sure wasn't from earth, and it backed down, curling at Thor's feet.

Director Fury wasn't very happy. He had 4 very big problems. Well three, really. The younger boy was easily pacified and wasn't a threat in any way except for it seemed he was very connected to the animal he now had in a cage on the lower decks, that was breathing in and out very slowly, which was expected as it had taken two shots from iron Man's suit. He had spoken to Thor, had locked up Loki and had sent Natasha to find out what Loki wanted. Now he just needed to find someone to get the monster in his lower bay to stop attacking the walls. He glanced up to see the boy who had come with them standing before him, a hardened expression on his face that shouldn't be present on a child that young. Fury nodded, handing him a card and sending for a young intern to send him down to where the beast was taken. Jack headed down into the depths of the helicarrier only to find that someone had already paid his dear kitty a visit.

Kitty was sitting on the floor of her cell, her black fur no longer present, the camera in the corner destroyed and an omnipresent voice was speaking to her. "Now young miss, what do you have need of?" Jack ran into the room, looking for a threat but found only a beaming Kitty. He was astonished, he had only seen her smile once when they were little, and he never realized how beautiful joy looked on her. She looked over at Jack, and her grin grew wider. "Jarvis this is my friend Jack." She spoke in German, and the man who he could not see replied in kind. "Ah, the young sir who came with you. Will he need language lessons as well?" Kitty shook her head and motioned for jack to come closer. He complied and pushed his card into where the intern had told him to, and slowly entered the cage. Kitty patted her lap and he immediately lay his head down. She began to speak again and he allowed himself to be lulled by her words. "Jarvis, teach me more. No more languages, we've exhausted them. Teach me something new and difficult." The voice began to speak and kitty hummed slightly, her eyes closing as she threaded her fingers through Jack's hair. They continued like this for almost an hour, until Jarvis stopped talking and her eyes reopened. She looked down at Jack and said, "I know so much Jack. I can learn and I love it! I feel happiness, and it is most glorious." Jack smiled at her, full of sincere joy at her comfort. Perhaps this cell wasn't so bad if she was so happy in it. "Glad to hear you're enjoying your imprisonment. Have we got questions for you?" A voice came from the corner of the room, and was soon joined by another as director fury, and two men came near them. Jack recognized one as the one in the red suit but the other was a mystery. Kitty looked up and grinned brightly, "Good morning, director, Tony and good morning to you too good doctor." She spoke the last part in Indian, and the man she addressed looked up in shock. She hurried on, her words spilling over each other, "Don't worry sir, you are not at fault for the creation of me, it was a different branch entirely than gamma radiation. Though I do think they had begun to experiment with that near the end, once the mad man was brought on board. He was the one who helped them turn me into a true monster, and enlarge my size and violent tendencies when my form changes. And would you just look at how I'm speaking. Words come so easily now, I can't even begin to thank you." She paused for breath and Jack proceeded to laugh out loud. This was so unlike his quiet, tortured kitty, and yet it seemed as if this was her true self all along and he embraced her new found energy and excitement. Tony began to laugh as Director Fury and the quiet one stared in shock as she began to speak again. "And TONY! Ah! I know your name, and your breakfast preferences! I know things I never knew could be known! THANK YOU" this came out in a rapid succession only to have her break down into excited German. Director Fury regained his composure, "And you do no longer resemble a tailless mutt because? And you have access to a highly intelligent AI that should not be on my ship because?" She just laughed at him and nudged Jack, urging him to answer as she sat and translated. It seemed their current situation was not at all startling to her and he wondered whether or not something had happened. As they explained the transformation, what it was triggered by, how they came to work for Loki, and why they were not under his control, Jack kept sneaking glances to her rib cage, which had been blown apart by the blasters. Finally, after Fury's curiosity was slightly whetted, he left her, muttering about HYDRA and that he should never have let Stark on his ship. "So Brucey, whatdya think of my new project?" The two men came nearer and Jack suddenly felt very protective, he stepped in front of Kitty, who was still mumbling in varying languages, as the men walked into the cage. "Hey kiddo, don't worry we aren't here to hurt her, we just want to talk, don't we Brucey?" The other man nodded, seeming like he didn't want to be there. Jack growled, not understanding the man until kitty whispered what he assumed was a translation of what had just been said. Stark gave the boy and earpiece and Jack hesitantly put it in his ear after Kitty's urging. He suddenly heard a voice in his ear and everything was understood. "A translator, kiddo." "My name is Jack, Tony." Stark smiled and then completely ignored Jack, "So sweetheart, liking JARVIS?" Kitty nodded so enthusiastically that Jack smiled again, catching himself off guard. He wondered at her state of joy and asked the other man this quietly, "Well, I think she was given plenty of tranquilizers when she got here, even though Thor had somehow made her timid and obedient before." Jack suddenly was on his feet, "Where is Thor?! I will beat him to a pulp!" Kitty laughed and the sound was like nothing Jack had ever heard before. "Jack, he merely reasoned with the beast. It's fine. I think I was asking him after Loki, and whether or not he could guarantee his safety, he said something to the extent that he could and he promised no harm would come to any of those I feared for if I backed down now." Tony stared at Kitty, "So still gonna serve reindeer games sweetheart? That's the wrong place to put your trust." Kitty smiled, "I don't trust anyone. Not ever. He's going to get out you know. And I will leave with him. But Jack won't." Jack looked up sharply from where he had settled on her side. "Jack, I worry for you. And I won't have you endangered on my account. You are staying with Thor, the one who guaranteed your safety. He's stronger in body than Loki and will protect you. Don't argue." Jack held his tongue and simply laid his head back onto Kitty's lap. Crying softly as the two men continued with their endless barrage of questions. However, their stream of questions about their time with Loki was interrupted when Jack felt the bones shift in her ribs, and the muffled crack resounded around the small space. Kitty closed her eyes, and hurriedly explained, "I'm still healing. Loki's magic slowed it down; I was wondering when that rib would repair itself. I'm fine. Please leave me now." Tony left and so did the doctor, but Jack clutched her waist, fully sobbing now, so scared for her now that she had felt real happiness.

Loki sighed and called out to his beast as the woman who had outwitted him left, the girl's brain reacted violently to being contacted and he felt a strange sting as she tried to push him out. Once he announced his name however she tried to allow him in. He communicated what he must and then tried to press deeper, but she completely blocked him out, something never done to him before by a mortal. He heard the shuddering coming from the ship and he smirked, waiting for his brother's inevitable visit.

Subject 212-1 pushed Jack off of her lap and whispered in his ear not to try to find her that she would find him when this was all over. She then bashed his head against the floor, knocking him out. She tried not to feel guilty as she ripped open the bars of the cage, and ran through the halls to the location Loki had shown her. She was to keep the Avengers busy while Loki made his escape, and then when he called her, she would join him as he left the plane. She sprinted down the hallway then stopped just as she was about to burst through the door. Suddenly, over the argument going on inside, the ship jolted and a large bang was heard. Steve and Tony came rushing by and she let them go, instead choosing to rip open the vents before the others left the room, going in so she could follow them without being seen. She decided to follow the two biggest threats, the doctor man and the red-headed woman. She scurried silently as they strode briskly trying to keep the doctor calm as they did so. She dropped into the elevator as the two inconsequential agents left. The doctor took in a sharp breath as she slammed Widow's head against the railing, catching her by surprise with her superior strength. Bruce, trying to control his breathing, backed away from her. "I don't want to fight _you_, sir." She stared deep into his yes, making sure he got her meaning. His breathing grew quicker, and she smirked slowly closing in on him, hoping for a twinge of claustrophobia. Suddenly, there was a lurch and they fell, the elevator landing at the bottom of the shaft at the basement, the doors still opened, and Bruce tried to step out, his face a decided green color. She followed him, and leapt onto his back pushing him to the ground. "Sorry, sir, But I keep my oaths. He's going to have to come out. But before he does, may I ask you something?" Banner tried to release himself from her grasp and his breathing became shallow, his eyes glazing, "Do you think he'll kill me?" Banner nodded, trying to get away, not able to speak. The girl nodded, then smiled, bringing her palm high into the air then flat onto his collar bone, shattering it. Bruce cried out, his voice oddly deep and strained. "Good. Let it go. Again however, I am sorry, but I'm going to have to cut you. She drew her nail along his arm and he cried out again, almost roaring she breathed in his scent and then felt his body begin to shift beneath her. She crawled off of him, and they transformed together. She stared at the great big hulk that stood in front of her. IT suddenly ran towards her and she laughed, running towards it, punching it square in the jaw. It was forced back slightly, and she smirked before a giant arm slung her into the wall, breaking her ribs. They cracked back into place and she propelled herself towards the monster, her claws ripping his tough skin to shreds. It roared again and slammed her into the ground. She yelped at that, waiting for the inevitable second blow, but it didn't come, she threw her leg at the beast, catching its thigh, and it fell to its knees, grabbing her by her long black mane. She yelped again and it held her up to its face, breathing heavily. "Dog." It said, growling, but it didn't hurt her and it didn't let go. She snarled and clawed his face, causing him to throw her backwards. She landed on her hind legs, and, seeing the large steam pipe near the monstrosity now barreling towards her, she ripped it from the wall, burning her hands and the face of the monster that she now beat over the head with the pipe, until he fell down, momentarily stunned.

She sprinted through Shield headquarters, running much more easily on her 4 legs. She mauled a few agents who got in her way and headed towards Loki's transport. She found him there and bowed as best she could in her form. He looked at her strangely. "And your Jack?" she just growled and leapt onto the plane, nearly biting the hand that he had offered to her off. They ventured off now, having won the day.

While they flew, Loki stared at her, confused at her decision to keep the one she had been so willing to die for in the hands of those who had kept her imprisoned. She looked up, her animal form fading, and she whispered, "Could you try to use the stick thing on me again?" Loki looked up in shock. "Something in your mind is blocking me out, child." She moved closer, "Well I'll stop. Just make it so that I don't have to answer for my actions. Jack won't blame me, but I want my conscience clean." Loki smirked, "You have a conscience? I didn't believe you could feel." She glared at him, "I'm learning. Just do it." Loki knew he would have to go into her mind and he almost flinched as she grabbed his wrist and brought it to her temple, and his fingers buzzed with the normal electricity that happened when he entered another's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint had been instructed by Loki to care for the girl. He had brought her to the most comfortable area in their small base and fed her, soothing her when she called out for Jack. He tried not to look into her eyes, because they interrupted the clear fuzziness that was in his mind right now. One night, when her fever had finally cooled down she stared at him and told him he wasn't really there. He had freaked when images of a beautiful woman with red hair appeared before his eyes and he had begun babbling about her to the child, his eyes a nice grey instead of blue, until Loki covered his images again, hearing enough.

All day the next day, the child was left with a gag and blindfold on, removing them only to eat, and she was fed by Loki himself, though why Loki felt the need was beyond Clint. The child never truly spoke to anyone until they took the gag off. It had been 3 days since they had been freed by the tesseract and she had been overrun by a fever for two days, and gagged for one. She could talk once more and the first person she spoke to was Clint.

Subject 212-1 saw the man from her dreams walking by and called out to him, her voice small but his head immediately turned. She asked where she was and he told her that she was safe now, safer than she'd ever been. She asked him where Jack was and he just looked confused. She saw that his eyes were not his and she was afraid, remembering what she had seen in the dream. She asked what was going to happen now, and he said that they were going to win the world. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair in the same way that Jack used to. She leant into him, her head touching his collar bone, when he let out a gasp. Afraid she had hurt the man she drew back, to see his eyes, much like in her dream had returned to their natural grey. She leant back in, liking his face better that way any way. He continued to stroke her hair and whispered the name, "Nat." She understood, as Jack was to her, so was this Nat to her dream man. Though, her 'dream' seemed to be more real than she had previously thought. Perhaps she had truly been taken from the HYDRA research center, and brought here. "Yes you have. It is true." She flinched back from the unexpected voice coming from her left.

Loki waved his hand over Barton's head and sent him on his task ahead. The child's ramblings had brought him back from the tesseract. Apparently the woman, Natasha's memory that is, was strong enough to break his spell.

He leant down next to the child and looked into her eyes, seeing no more signs of fever or fear. He whispered a few words and her restraints vanished. He sat beside her just to be silent for a few minutes. She whispered, "You're scared." Loki looked up sharply, not expecting her to speak. She patted his hand, and he flinched away, but she gripped his long slender fingers in her small but steady hands. "Being scared is okay. It's not weak. Jack was scared all the time, of the men in the white coats, and the bigger subjects. You're scared off someone bigger than you too. I can feel it in the way you look at us, and almost always stand when we are near you; you want to feel bigger, taller, and stronger. I used to want that too, but now I don't. I don't get afraid anymore. I can't feel anything anymore." Loki, suddenly felt anger at being understood by such a simple thing as this child, and shoved her hand away. His hatred and anger fueled his movements and soon she lay on the floor, silent except for the silent cracking and whirring sounds her body made as it repaired itself. She simply stared at him, no tears, no amount of fear in her eyes, and he wondered whether her statement about her lack of feeling was true. "He knelt down next to her and snarled in her ears, "What has left you so empty?! Why can you no longer feel?" She remained silent and stared into his eyes so he struck her and yelled his questions again. She looked up and simply said, "Jack's gone." Before she turned her body away from him and slept.

The next day, Loki allowed himself to show weakness for but a moment, and the child, who was now walking was suddenly by his side. He felt her fingers on the side of his temple, the exact place where his mother used to stroke when he was scared. Loki sunk into the feel of her fingers, allowing him this comfort as there was no one around but the child. She then began to sing quietly, and he was surprised at the innocence in her voice. "Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein [N] besteckt, schlupf′ unter dies Deck! Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt." He leaned into her small form, though she was much smaller than his, she was strong, like a small pillar to rest your head. She digressed into humming and he nearly fell asleep until he heard Agent Barton clear his throat from behind. Immediately he pushed the girl from him and she fell to her knees. SH eglared up at him and immediately began to sing again but changed the song, „возвращаюсь в детство, Мимо пролетают дни., Я разбиваю сердце Больно одному идти.Мимо пролетают дни.Я разбиваю сердцеБольно одному идти."

Loki reached for the girl, growling as he saw what she was doing, but she evaded his grasp even as she continued to stare at Barton. Clint's heart began to ache and he suddenly realized how alone he felt. He also reached for the source of the music in someone's native tongue, knowing that the girl who could speak like that held his heart unbroken within her own soul. But he was intercepted by strong hands and a scepter shattering his heart again, leaving his thoughts scattered, but he retained the images of red hair hiding behind his eyes. Loki growled out the orders for Clint and sent him away, so he could fully give his attention to the girl before him. He asked her, "You told me that you could only feel when your other half, this weakling _Jack,_ was near…" He spit Jack's name and she couldn't help but catch his head as it turned away, "You will speak his name with respect, beiskaldi!" She snarled at him, beast like in her hatred towards him. Then her eyes faded, the fire that had been ignited by the misuse of Jack's name gone, replaced with her normal vacant stare, she looked away, breathing deeply and nodded, answering his first question. He smirked despite her Norse curse she had flung at his person, he had already learned that she could master any skill or language by prolonged exposure to it and his All-Speak came to her in different tongues at all times. She had learned to swear in Nordic however most successfully. He reached for her chin and gripped it, bringing her eyesight to his, "What would you say if I told you I know where he is and would return him to you, if but for a few simple tasks on your part?" Her eyes widened and his smirk grew into a full blasted smile, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Kneel." She immediately fell before his feet and looked to the ground all humility and obedience. He smiled wolfishly, like a predator that finally killed its prey. "I'm going to need you to return to Germany with me." She nodded once, but looked up, "Jack First." She would not budge in her stare and he knew she would be unwilling even if he brought her to the brink of death to persuade her to do his bidding, she would not move without her precious Jack. He sneered at her and said, "As you wish, tonight he shall be yours." He turned on his heel leaving her on the floor of the sewers, but not before he heard her whisper, "I am _his."_ Then she sat down and waited. Such patience in one so young, it almost hurt him to think of what had driven her to be this passive obedient child.

Barton infiltrated the HYDRA base rather easily and Barton led a young boy out of the wreckage, he was shaking and had obviously been hurt. Barton's mind began to stray again, but the tesseract fought back and kept it in its current state. Time was misconstrued since his mind had been opened, and he soon found himself throwing the boy, only about 15, in front of his master, Loki. Loki waved him off and he tried not to feel sickness or dread at the way Loki had been looking at the boy.

Jack was scared and crying, and he called out, "Kitty? Kitty, are you here? I've been looking for you… they hurt me kitty. I just want to see Kitty." Loki was disgusted at the clearly shown emotion that was emanating from the child; he sincerely hoped that his new toy would not be reduced to a blabbering mess when she received her payment. Loki was very curious as to how the younger child had become the comforting one in the relationship that the children had, he assumed it had something to do with her strength and ability to protect Jack. He pulled Jack from his heap on the floor and removed the blindfold that had been placed on the boy. He growled at the boy, "Scream." Jack complied, facing a creature of nightmares, one with blue skin and red eyes.

Subject 212-1 awoke with a start; hearing a scream coming from the throat of, "_JACK!"_she screamed back and sprinted towards the sound of his voice. She leapt over agents and elbowed Barton into the sewer's wall in her haste to get to him. She didn't possess the strength needed to fully overpower the man in her weakened state [she hadn't eaten in days, and had never been properly treated for her fever] and she hadn't gone through the transformation, so she was just a small girl, slightly stronger than you'd expect running through the halls hoping to save her jack from a monster.

Loki heard the shrieks of his minions from outside the small corridor where he held the screaming boy, burning his skin with his Jotun form, and his smile grew wider as he knew his toy would soon be coming out to play. She burst around the corner and tackled Loki without thought, tearing her Jack from his grasp. "Now you see who you have agreed to help. A monster, a scary story told to small children to force them to behave. " She didn't even look his way just nodded in a nonchalant way as she slowly ran her fingers along Jack's face. "I was so worried Kitty, you were gone. Don't leave me." She purred, leaning against his collarbone and murmured German promises into his skin. He sighed and Loki glared, his toy was not playing by the rules. "Thank you, Sir. I will now complete the task you have set for me." Before Loki could speak, the girl was already lifting the boy to his feet and leaning into his warmth, turning away as if that was all that needed to be said. Loki caught her arm and suddenly Jack grabbed her back, pulling her away from Loki, "Don't touch my Kitty. She doesn't like it when people touch her." Apparently the child's name was Kitty, and she could no longer speak for herself, Loki noted, annoyed. Loki ripped the girl from Jack's feeble grasp and she gasped. Loki looked down at his toy, worried he had broken it. She looked up at him and said, "I can feel. Give me back to Jack please, I'm scared." Loki growled and pushed her towards her precious mortal boy, who caught her with ease, cradling her in his hands. The foolish mortal glared at him and whispered angrily, "I've never felt her tremble so badly before, what did you do to her?!" As Loki stepped forward, intent on ignoring the boy and walking out, jack pulled the girl out of his reach, and stared him down as Loki departed the room. Before he turned the corner however he turned back to the boy, "Can she feel pain?" Jack looked up harshly as he lay Kitty down on his lap, 212-1 making small purring sounds at being reunited with what was hers. "She feels everything, but shows nothing sir; only her mind knows all she feels inside." So now I'm sir, am I, Loki thought as he exited and sent one of the more competent minions to bring his toy food, perhaps the Jack would not be so unbearable after all. In fact, Loki mused, he had said her mind would show how truly she felt everything, Loki smirked.

It was but a few days before his plan in Germany would take place and he was currently trying to keep Selvig under the control of the tesseract. Apparently his control only lasted for a short while. At the moment he had sent for his new toy, seeing as she had so much ease in manipulating people's minds, then she could calm Selvig's so he could reinstate the scrambling effect that the tesseract had on everyone's mind. Once she had been brought to him, he motioned towards Selvig, invading her mind to tell her what she needed to do. She flinched, and he relished the show of her fear. Perhaps the presence of the boy was even better than he had thought. She moved slowly towards Selvig, who was muttering to himself, things about equations, Jane and a young girl called Darcy. Kitty reached out and took his hand, asking him inane questions about the favorite colors of the two women, when he answered she began to speak about the color blue, and she asked him if he liked that color. His eyes were not focusing again and he looked at the girl, nodding. She led him over to the tesseract and began muttering the equations and work he needed to complete until he was set on his task once again. Loki growled, and the girl left Selvig immediately even as she had begun to ask questions about where she was, what Loki was, and what he was doing. She went to his side head bowed, and asked, "Germany?" He nodded as he began to stride away, the beast following him. "Jack's coming." She stated and as if on cue, the boy's head looked up from where he was sitting and, after catching sight of her ran over. "Kitty, you can't leave me. You promised." He held her arm in a tight grip that Loki noticed she did not try to break out off. She nodded and looked towards Loki. "Fine. Just make your performance satisfactory and he can come." They smiled, and Loki groaned inwardly at the expression. It was so like that of Thor in his younger years, when he had just been granted an audience with a friend. Loki would not play mother in this situation. He turned suddenly and smiled wickedly saying, "And I am assured that it will be." He pressed his scepter into her chest and she gasped, her body convulsing, rejecting his magic somehow. Her heart beat grew much more quick than usual and he let her go; leaving her in the care of Barton puzzled as to why she could resist the pull of his magic so strong.

The girl and Jack performed quite well, and retrieved the eyeball while Clint made off with the needed goods. The pair rejoined Loki's side outside, as he addressed the crowd. He grew annoyed as he continued with his speech to find that the two were holding hands as if they were two normal children, walking through the city together. When the man with the shield landed, they seemed oblivious. He decided he would first show his power and then call his minions off, and allow himself to be taken. He communicated this to Jack through his mind and Jack whispered this to the girl. She nodded and glared at the man now speaking to Loki. Loki, while talking to this man, wondered at the back of his mind how by simply providing the two with each other's company, he could earn their loyalty so quickly. He feared what this would mean should he lose the power of keeping them together, but he pushed that thought aside as captain America's shield crashed into his chest. He lost his breath and the girl leapt up to the captain, who had fallen to the ground. She breathed in deeply, smelling the blood from his minor scrapes he had gotten, and she began to change.

Tony Stark was smirking beneath his armor right up until the girl tore the shield from Captain America's hands. Then he was full on smiling. "Hey cap! You ever had a dog when you were a kid?" He called out as he landed right behind Loki, trying to grab his arms. He did not succeed as Loki teleported to the other side of the square, and a spark of light appeared behind tony. This attracted the attention of the beast thing that was currently trying to rip Steve to shreds. The whistle, though it came from Loki's lips, sounded from behind Stark. In mere seconds, the black beast with the claws and very sharp teeth was tackling the suit to the ground. "Yes, but this is hardly the time." Captain America grunted as he took two blows from Loki. Stark smiled as he blasted the beast to the ground, only to have it leap up faster than before. "You remember dog whistles right? This thing kind of looks like a dog, right? So a whistle should work on it." Tony's suits arm opened and a high pitched noise came out. Loki turned, suddenly seeming desperate, and the creature crumpled to the ground, whimpering. Tony shot it to insure that it wouldn't get up. The boy, who had been hiding behind the statues, suddenly came out and began to throw rocks at Stark. "Arshchlock! Lass sie Gehen! Lassen sie uns in Rhie!" Jarvis rapidly translated the boy's words, [asshole! Let her go, leave her alone] and tony turned in confusion to the 15 year old kid who was denting his suit and calling him names. "Her?" Tony turned as captain America finally landed one on Loki, who reacted more dramatically than expected. Loki's hands went up in surrender and the boy yelled, "You promised! You promised! You said she wouldn't get hurt! You liar!" Loki just chuckled as Captain America put his hands in cuffs. Tony held the boy who was starting to run towards the thing on the ground. "Woa there kiddo. Who's she?" The boy merely looked at him in confusion and began to plead, "Please sir, she's crying! She's never cried before, at least not in front of me. Something's wrong!" Tony then realized that a small whimpering sound was coming from the beast on the ground. He also noticed that the boy had broken out of his grasp while he was distracted and was sprinting towards it. Tony yelled to the boy but he took no heed and began to try to pick it up, he only succeeded in putting it on its back and Tony was able to see what his blasters had done to the thing. It was bleeding profusely from the side, and leg. He was sickened to find its anatomy similar to a human's. The boy who was now being dragged to the helicarrier by Rogers, who had already loaded Loki inside, was frantically speaking in German and Jarvis translated, "She isn't waking up! Someone wake her up! If she's awake she'll be able to think and when she can think she'll heal. Sir, something is lost in translation. "Tony went to the black and white thing and picked it up, carrying it with them to the helicarrier.

"Alright now kid, tell this woman everything and she'll tell us what you're saying okay?" tony mentally face palmed, "Rogers, the kid can't understand English." Cap glared at him, "It's the tone that counts stark." Well, the boy seemed better now that Steve was holding the groaning thing at least. Natasha let autopilot take over and came back and kneeled down, her expression taking on softness that Tony had never seen her with. She spoke gently and then nodded to him. The boy went to Rogers and then to Loki, who was bound in the far corner of the room. Tony scoffed, "Romanov, you are insane. You don't let children go near monsters, it's like a rule." Natasha glared at him then went back to piloting the plane, Steve trailing after her inquiring about the conversation.

Jack glared at Loki and began to beg with hateful eyes. He begged him to heal her. When Loki shook his head, the boy began to sob and asked him to please heal her. Loki shook his head again and muttered, "Give it time you idi-"he stopped when he heard thunder. He heard Steve make some kind of comment on his sudden fear, and he thought that he responded but his mind was racing. Thor could not have found him so soon. It was impossible. The boy saw his fear and smirked, saying something about his fear as well, but stopping midsentence when Thor burst into the aircraft, grabbed Loki by the neck and left so suddenly. Stark immediately followed and Jack clutched Kitty as she stirred and stared after the disappearing forms of Loki, the man with the red cape, and the man in the red suit. He tried to stop her from detecting the rank smell of blood around her, but it was to no avail as her larger form pushed against him, her eyes darkening as she leapt after her 'captor'.

Loki was thoroughly frustrated, and amused at the same time. He pondered over things as his brother and the man of iron fought it out so foolishly. He considered her healing ability and figured that this faster immune system of sorts must have fought off his magic like a disease. Now he no longer wondered as to why she didn't heal so immediately, the body was always tired and more susceptible to harm after a heavy illness; and an injury such as the tesseract's magic would be exhausting indeed. He leaned back on the rock, knowing his plan, while complicated with the arrival of Thor, would be carried out quite efficiently.

Iron Man and Thor were swinging it out, nearly killing each other when both of them were suddenly taken up with a surprise attack. Thor was tackled by something unlike any beast he had ever seen, and his blows did little to make it relent in its attack, even as he saw it was already injured. Iron Man, however was caught off guard by a shield. Steve quickly calmed him and turned to face Thor to find him thrown against a tree with the beast from before growling at him, no not growling, speaking. He tried to hear what it was saying but couldn't. He nodded at stark to try and pacify the creature but was met with a blank stare as Tony just looked as Thor spoke to the thing in a language he was pretty sure wasn't from earth, and it backed down, curling at Thor's feet.

Director Fury wasn't very happy. He had 4 very big problems. Well three, really. The younger boy was easily pacified and wasn't a threat in any way except for it seemed he was very connected to the animal he now had in a cage on the lower decks, that was breathing in and out very slowly, which was expected as it had taken two shots from iron Man's suit. He had spoken to Thor, had locked up Loki and had sent Natasha to find out what Loki wanted. Now he just needed to find someone to get the monster in his lower bay to stop attacking the walls. He glanced up to see the boy who had come with them standing before him, a hardened expression on his face that shouldn't be present on a child that young. Fury nodded, handing him a card and sending for a young intern to send him down to where the beast was taken. Jack headed down into the depths of the helicarrier only to find that someone had already paid his dear kitty a visit.

Kitty was sitting on the floor of her cell, her black fur no longer present, the camera in the corner destroyed and an omnipresent voice was speaking to her. "Now young miss, what do you have need of?" Jack ran into the room, looking for a threat but found only a beaming Kitty. He was astonished, he had only seen her smile once when they were little, and he never realized how beautiful joy looked on her. She looked over at Jack, and her grin grew wider. "Jarvis this is my friend Jack." She spoke in German, and the man who he could not see replied in kind. "Ah, the young sir who came with you. Will he need language lessons as well?" Kitty shook her head and motioned for jack to come closer. He complied and pushed his card into where the intern had told him to, and slowly entered the cage. Kitty patted her lap and he immediately lay his head down. She began to speak again and he allowed himself to be lulled by her words. "Jarvis, teach me more. No more languages, we've exhausted them. Teach me something new and difficult." The voice began to speak and kitty hummed slightly, her eyes closing as she threaded her fingers through Jack's hair. They continued like this for almost an hour, until Jarvis stopped talking and her eyes reopened. She looked down at Jack and said, "I know so much Jack. I can learn and I love it! I feel happiness, and it is most glorious." Jack smiled at her, full of sincere joy at her comfort. Perhaps this cell wasn't so bad if she was so happy in it. "Glad to hear you're enjoying your imprisonment. Have we got questions for you?" A voice came from the corner of the room, and was soon joined by another as director fury, and two men came near them. Jack recognized one as the one in the red suit but the other was a mystery. Kitty looked up and grinned brightly, "Good morning, director, Tony and good morning to you too good doctor." She spoke the last part in Indian, and the man she addressed looked up in shock. She hurried on, her words spilling over each other, "Don't worry sir, you are not at fault for the creation of me, it was a different branch entirely than gamma radiation. Though I do think they had begun to experiment with that near the end, once the mad man was brought on board. He was the one who helped them turn me into a true monster, and enlarge my size and violent tendencies when my form changes. And would you just look at how I'm speaking. Words come so easily now, I can't even begin to thank you." She paused for breath and Jack proceeded to laugh out loud. This was so unlike his quiet, tortured kitty, and yet it seemed as if this was her true self all along and he embraced her new found energy and excitement. Tony began to laugh as Director Fury and the quiet one stared in shock as she began to speak again. "And TONY! Ah! I know your name, and your breakfast preferences! I know things I never knew could be known! THANK YOU" this came out in a rapid succession only to have her break down into excited German. Director Fury regained his composure, "And you do no longer resemble a tailless mutt because? And you have access to a highly intelligent AI that should not be on my ship because?" She just laughed at him and nudged Jack, urging him to answer as she sat and translated. It seemed their current situation was not at all startling to her and he wondered whether or not something had happened. As they explained the transformation, what it was triggered by, how they came to work for Loki, and why they were not under his control, Jack kept sneaking glances to her rib cage, which had been blown apart by the blasters. Finally, after Fury's curiosity was slightly whetted, he left her, muttering about HYDRA and that he should never have let Stark on his ship. "So Brucey, whatdya think of my new project?" The two men came nearer and Jack suddenly felt very protective, he stepped in front of Kitty, who was still mumbling in varying languages, as the men walked into the cage. "Hey kiddo, don't worry we aren't here to hurt her, we just want to talk, don't we Brucey?" The other man nodded, seeming like he didn't want to be there. Jack growled, not understanding the man until kitty whispered what he assumed was a translation of what had just been said. Stark gave the boy and earpiece and Jack hesitantly put it in his ear after Kitty's urging. He suddenly heard a voice in his ear and everything was understood. "A translator, kiddo." "My name is Jack, Tony." Stark smiled and then completely ignored Jack, "So sweetheart, liking JARVIS?" Kitty nodded so enthusiastically that Jack smiled again, catching himself off guard. He wondered at her state of joy and asked the other man this quietly, "Well, I think she was given plenty of tranquilizers when she got here, even though Thor had somehow made her timid and obedient before." Jack suddenly was on his feet, "Where is Thor?! I will beat him to a pulp!" Kitty laughed and the sound was like nothing Jack had ever heard before. "Jack, he merely reasoned with the beast. It's fine. I think I was asking him after Loki, and whether or not he could guarantee his safety, he said something to the extent that he could and he promised no harm would come to any of those I feared for if I backed down now." Tony stared at Kitty, "So still gonna serve reindeer games sweetheart? That's the wrong place to put your trust." Kitty smiled, "I don't trust anyone. Not ever. He's going to get out you know. And I will leave with him. But Jack won't." Jack looked up sharply from where he had settled on her side. "Jack, I worry for you. And I won't have you endangered on my account. You are staying with Thor, the one who guaranteed your safety. He's stronger in body than Loki and will protect you. Don't argue." Jack held his tongue and simply laid his head back onto Kitty's lap. Crying softly as the two men continued with their endless barrage of questions. However, their stream of questions about their time with Loki was interrupted when Jack felt the bones shift in her ribs, and the muffled crack resounded around the small space. Kitty closed her eyes, and hurriedly explained, "I'm still healing. Loki's magic slowed it down; I was wondering when that rib would repair itself. I'm fine. Please leave me now." Tony left and so did the doctor, but Jack clutched her waist, fully sobbing now, so scared for her now that she had felt real happiness.

Loki sighed and called out to his beast as the woman who had outwitted him left, the girl's brain reacted violently to being contacted and he felt a strange sting as she tried to push him out. Once he announced his name however she tried to allow him in. He communicated what he must and then tried to press deeper, but she completely blocked him out, something never done to him before by a mortal. He heard the shuddering coming from the ship and he smirked, waiting for his brother's inevitable visit.

Subject 212-1 pushed Jack off of her lap and whispered in his ear not to try to find her that she would find him when this was all over. She then bashed his head against the floor, knocking him out. She tried not to feel guilty as she ripped open the bars of the cage, and ran through the halls to the location Loki had shown her. She was to keep the Avengers busy while Loki made his escape, and then when he called her, she would join him as he left the plane. She sprinted down the hallway then stopped just as she was about to burst through the door. Suddenly, over the argument going on inside, the ship jolted and a large bang was heard. Steve and Tony came rushing by and she let them go, instead choosing to rip open the vents before the others left the room, going in so she could follow them without being seen. She decided to follow the two biggest threats, the doctor man and the red-headed woman. She scurried silently as they strode briskly trying to keep the doctor calm as they did so. She dropped into the elevator as the two inconsequential agents left. The doctor took in a sharp breath as she slammed Widow's head against the railing, catching her by surprise with her superior strength. Bruce, trying to control his breathing, backed away from her. "I don't want to fight _you_, sir." She stared deep into his yes, making sure he got her meaning. His breathing grew quicker, and she smirked slowly closing in on him, hoping for a twinge of claustrophobia. Suddenly, there was a lurch and they fell, the elevator landing at the bottom of the shaft at the basement, the doors still opened, and Bruce tried to step out, his face a decided green color. She followed him, and leapt onto his back pushing him to the ground. "Sorry, sir, But I keep my oaths. He's going to have to come out. But before he does, may I ask you something?" Banner tried to release himself from her grasp and his breathing became shallow, his eyes glazing, "Do you think he'll kill me?" Banner nodded, trying to get away, not able to speak. The girl nodded, then smiled, bringing her palm high into the air then flat onto his collar bone, shattering it. Bruce cried out, his voice oddly deep and strained. "Good. Let it go. Again however, I am sorry, but I'm going to have to cut you. She drew her nail along his arm and he cried out again, almost roaring she breathed in his scent and then felt his body begin to shift beneath her. She crawled off of him, and they transformed together. She stared at the great big hulk that stood in front of her. IT suddenly ran towards her and she laughed, running towards it, punching it square in the jaw. It was forced back slightly, and she smirked before a giant arm slung her into the wall, breaking her ribs. They cracked back into place and she propelled herself towards the monster, her claws ripping his tough skin to shreds. It roared again and slammed her into the ground. She yelped at that, waiting for the inevitable second blow, but it didn't come, she threw her leg at the beast, catching its thigh, and it fell to its knees, grabbing her by her long black mane. She yelped again and it held her up to its face, breathing heavily. "Dog." It said, growling, but it didn't hurt her and it didn't let go. She snarled and clawed his face, causing him to throw her backwards. She landed on her hind legs, and, seeing the large steam pipe near the monstrosity now barreling towards her, she ripped it from the wall, burning her hands and the face of the monster that she now beat over the head with the pipe, until he fell down, momentarily stunned.

She sprinted through Shield headquarters, running much more easily on her 4 legs. She mauled a few agents who got in her way and headed towards Loki's transport. She found him there and bowed as best she could in her form. He looked at her strangely. "And your Jack?" she just growled and leapt onto the plane, nearly biting the hand that he had offered to her off. They ventured off now, having won the day.

While they flew, Loki stared at her, confused at her decision to keep the one she had been so willing to die for in the hands of those who had kept her imprisoned. She looked up, her animal form fading, and she whispered, "Could you try to use the stick thing on me again?" Loki looked up in shock. "Something in your mind is blocking me out, child." She moved closer, "Well I'll stop. Just make it so that I don't have to answer for my actions. Jack won't blame me, but I want my conscience clean." Loki smirked, "You have a conscience? I didn't believe you could feel." She glared at him, "I'm learning. Just do it." Loki knew he would have to go into her mind and he almost flinched as she grabbed his wrist and brought it to her temple, and his fingers buzzed with the normal electricity that happened when he entered another's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N So I split the first part into two different chapters, nothing changed other than that sorry. I hope you enjoy this next part. I will try to make it easier to read from now on. Also, I can't believe people are actually reading this story! YAY!**_

_**A lot shorter than the first installment, but I just wanted to get something done. I'm going to try to upload every few days, so the installments will be about this length from now on.**_

Loki opened his eyes to find himself completely surrounded by black. The space around him was so dark he almost shrank back in fear, like a small child still able to be afraid of the monsters that the dark provided. He straightened his back though, and called out to Kitty, using the pet name the boy had given her. In response, a small boy entered his vision, bringing with him light, emanating from the center of his palm.

Loki scoffed, "Of course the source of light in her heart is her precious Jack."

He thought, disgusted by the sheer sentiment surrounding the idea. But as the boy drew closer, Loki saw that though it was indeed Jack, he was not the source of light, simply a carrier of it.

He laughed at Loki's befuddled expression and held his hand out. Loki took the outstretched palm and immediately felt different. He could see everything around him and it was one of the more interesting mind-scapes he had ever visited.

Most people had occupied their minds with memories and random facts and to-do lists; but not this child. Her mind was filled with thoughts that she should not have. Each mind-scape was different, the memories and thoughts of a person represented in a different way. Here, he was in an abandoned art gallery, much like Stuttgart's.

He strode down the hallways, clasping hands with the small boy, and peering with much interest at the paintings on the wall. There were many that depicted Jack, all rudimentary sketches at first and then they became wonderful oils of his face, and the way he smiled. Loki had to look away at the sheer stupidity he was involved in at the moment, such sentiment in one so promising caused him to want to retch.

His eyes were drawn into other paintings though, ones of the Hawk-Eyed One. They were soft watercolors, depicting him with a woman with red hair, both of them laughing in almost every one, except for one where the woman was crying and the Hawk held her.

Loki stared at one of the final paintings at the end of the hall, one of him. He felt familiar rage at how he was depicted, weak, crying and alone. But he paused as he realized it was he as he was today, standing over the people of Midgaurd, but in this picture there is a hand on his shoulder, and that seems to be the cause of his distress. He turned from the painting quickly, fearing what the girl may have learned by simply observing him. He strode towards the doors and released the boys hand to open them, noticing that it was no longer so dark.

Loki stepped out into a brightness he wasn't expecting. He was suddenly standing in a large field, surrounded by heavy metal fences and barbed wires, in the bright sunlight. In the middle of the field lay a small girl, a child whose bones showed through her skin and her tears branded her face.

Loki stepped tentatively towards her, ready to break her will to his own, so that he may 'free her mind' but she stood first.

"Hi. I'm glad Jack showed you the way. She doesn't let me out very often, but I guess you're here for that, huh?" the child looked up at him with wide eyes and Loki took a step back as he realized what she was.

She was a personification of Kitty's emotions and inner thoughts; she was everything that Kitty feared. Loki sneered and stepped forward, grasping the frail thing's arm. "Tell me what I must do to free you."

The girl simply laughed and skipped away, her arm vanishing from his grasp. Loki growled and stepped forward but she simply stepped out of reach again.

"I can always leave silly. You finding me are about as much as it takes for her to let me out, I think. That is, I don't really, I mean," her carefree expression gone, she stopped herself mid twirl, "I've actually never thought about it. Maybe, we should knock down some walls or something?'

Loki scoffed at the mood swing, realizing that a being made of pure emotion was bound to be flighty. He simply took her by the hand and nearly dragged her from where she sat in the field of daylight, through the faux art gallery into the darkness that constituted the rest of the mind scape. He let her go and she flinched, falling to the ground.

"Everything is so dark her, she's been hiding, and I've been hiding everything for so long. Jack was the only connection between these two places… I don't know where he is."

She got up and frantically looked around, creating light everywhere she stepped. "Oh, I guess he's not needed right now."

Her face turned thoughtful and then her eyes widened, and she whirled towards Loki, "Oh! I get it now. You can go now! Bye!"

Loki frowned as the world swirled around him, the girl's quick departure and removal of his from her mind disorienting him. He stumbled backwards as her mind closed him out yet again, but he made sure that he left a small semblance of himself there, to make it easier to control her brain once he was in his body once again.

Kitty's eyes flew open and she couldn't quite make out where she was. Everything seemed so much clearer now, and she hugged her arms to her chest to try to shield herself from the cold. She must be above the sewers, somewhere high up.

Her eyesight focused and she realized she was on top of a tower, and she still had full control of her actions. Hoping to remedy the situation, she went in search of Loki. She moved slowly through the Tower, viewing all of the pretty things that were contained in the rooms.

She found Loki on another part of the roof, and waited until he was done talking to the Selvig man with the too-blue eyes. Loki turned to her and started, his eyes widening. She waved and smiled, happy to be able to surprise him still. {Happy, she thought, I'm happy!} Loki strode forward to the edge of the tower and nodded for her to follow.

She noticed the scepter in his hand and tried to grab it, to remind him of his promise, but it evaded her grasp. Loki stared out at the city and laughed, a harsh laugh, one that might have sent shivers down Kitty's spine if she hadn't been too focused on her new ability to feel.

She was smiling stupidly as Loki began one of his long-winded speeches.

"You see now, you see how these people beg to be ruled. You have admitted it's in your nature, you have shown me in your request that all of humanity wants the freedom of being enslaved."

He smiled wildly and she moved closer, impatient and wanting him to just do it already. He moved his scepter into his right hand and pressed it into her chest. She felt something break, a snap of something in her mind and she tried to pull back but couldn't quite manage it.

He was smiling so viciously now that she almost felt afraid, realizing too late what she had agreed to.

"Shhhh, little one. Soon your beast shall be let free and you and I will rule the world together." So that's what he had done before she could get him out of her head. He had blurred the line between her violent self and her human form.

She reared her head back, feeling the surge of power coming from the scepter engulfing her heart and her mind. Blue shielded her sight, and she felt as if someone's hands were on her shoulders, and a hand grasped her head.

"Sto- st-stop. I don't want her to be here." She tried to say but it came out in a whisper, until all she could do was growl.

Loki's smile grew, "You're beautiful. Such a monster, my monster." He reached out and ran his long porcelain fingers through her mane, and she growled in response. He brought out a metal collar, and wrapped it round her neck, magically creating chains that kept her in place, at the edge of the tower.

"Can you speak?" he asked as he began to move away. She grunted and opened her mouth, her tongue trying to make sense of the sharp teeth which now resided there, "_**A little. Not- so good. With words."**_

Her voice came out gravelly and harsh and Loki refused to lose his look of glee. "Tell me, beast. What is your name?" She looked at him, confused. She was the same person, she did not separate her consciousness from her forms, it was still kitty, just a very angry, scared and blood thirsty kitty.

"_**Same. Jack called- Kit-Kitty." **_She ground out the words, speaking with effort. Loki frowned, apparently not liking the idea that his monster was still human. But he simply shrugged and said, "Is that your true name? For it is one inadequate of a creature of your stature."

She growled and rolled herself into a ball, the chain tugging into her skin uncomfortably. Loki frowned and stepped forward, putting his thumb to her head, and she tried to rear back again, but couldn't, something in the blue telling her she mustn't.

She could feel his fingers searching her mind, like when someone thumbed through a filing cabinet. Memories began to come to the forefront of her mind, ones that she did not exactly remember, but she knew that they had happened.

The feeling of being born, of being abandoned, the rustling of paper and the sound of pens scratching out her identity, all of these things she felt as if they were happening currently. She tried to shrink back, but Loki's fingers held her in place.

"No name. A nameless child. How fitting." He whispered as he broke away. He was rubbing his hand, as if he had been burned slightly. He sighed deeply and his face took on the look of remembrance, and she suddenly felt a very sharp tug as memories that were not her own played before her blue eyes.

A child left alone, abandoned, just like her, lay on the ground. There was a rush of wind and the arms of a warrior, a father, before she saw the beautiful blonde hair of a mother. A brother, tall and strong, but despite his loving ways, he doesn't see how hurt the child is. The child feels too alone.

Betrayal, screaming, crying; all of these things blended into one. There was travelling and madness and pain. There was a face so terrifying that the memories stilled, and she stared at the face of a man to be feared by all.

Suddenly, Loki was slapping her. The pain registered, and the beast's eyes pricked with tears as Loki held its chin with a firm hand. "Don't ever- How dare you enter my mind! Our bond is for you to serve and give, never to take!" He stormed away then, turning to where Selvig was setting up an odd contraption.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Please Review! Tell me what you think! About as long as the last one. Also, I almost completely changed the whole Loki and Tony scene because I couldn't remember how it went…. Sorry.**_

The contraption on the edge of the tower was buzzing and glowing, and Selvig guffawed, relishing his triumph. Loki told him to stay where he was and continue his work until the portal opened fully. He waved his hand and the others on the roof disappeared, his magic sending them somewhere he assumed was safe.

He turned and faced thee child beast, who was staring out at the city below, its breath coming out in short puffs.

He rested his hand on the child's head, idly running his fingers through the black mane. So odd, how one so young can be so worldly, and one so worldly can seem so innocent. He waited and watched the window, knowing that soon the real battle would begin.

He smiled slightly as Iron Man landed on the small pad in front of the tower and he almost laughed in glee as the fool removed his armor as he walked in. Loki rested his weight on one leg, gripping his scepter in his left hand, keeping his right on the head of his monster.

The beast leaned back onto its hind legs, as a man dressed in metal came into the living room. Her chain tugged at her neck as she craned her head to look at his face, something about him seeming familiar. _Tony Stark_- the words pierced the blue and she tried to reach back into her mind where that thought had come from, but could not seem to find it again.

"Hey, kiddo. Like the new hairdo. Dyeing it black was definitely the right choice." Tony winked at the beast, noting her blue eyes.

"Jack's okay by the way. He was supposed to wait on the helicarrier, but I'm pretty sure he's hiding out somewhere down there. I thought we could have a little play date later." Stark crossed over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of the strong smelling brown liquid.

Loki waited with his arms crossed, keeping his foot in front of his monster in a possessive stance. "Stark, I presume?" Loki crossed to the center of the room, cutting an impressive silhouette in his full armor.

"Welcome to the end of the world." Loki's smile was cold again and the beast shivered, inching away from where he stood.

"Yeah, yeah. Been there done that. Hey you want a drink?" He smiled warmly when Loki declined, and Kitty watched as he connected two bracelets to his wrists. Loki looked amused as Stark continued to ramble something about pissing people off. "I have an army." Loki scoffed.

"We have a Hulk." Tony glanced at Kitty and grinned, seemingly unfazed by her current state of being.

"Oh, I think I have a greater beast." Loki's grip on her tightened, but she refused to show pain.

"You're missing the point, there's no way you win. There's no situation in which you can just sit on your little throne and rule. Because if we can't save the earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it."

"Yes, but how will your friends have time to worry about me, when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki raised his scepter high and brought it into contact with Tony's chest, and the beast cringed as she smelled the burnt scent of magic in the air.

But nothing happened. "This usually works." Loki said quietly.

Stark made a faux nose of disappointment, "Performance issues, you know." Kitty could smell the confidence and fear that radiated off the man, and she found it intoxicating, wanting to fell what that would taste like on her tongue.

Loki roared in rage at the failure, and brought his hand upwards to strike the man, but thought better of it, merely grabbing his shirt. "You should have kept the suit on." He growled into the infuriating man's face, before swinging his light form out of the floor-to-ceiling window.

"That tactic never seems to fail at least." Loki grinned at his beast, which was shrinking slightly as she relaxed. He reached his arm out and Kitty roared, as he invaded her mind for a split second, her bones stopping their reduction, the blue haze taking over her mind once again.

The more violent part of her took over again and she felt the collar continue to dig into her flesh as she subconsciously leaned towards the window, where the sounds of destruction and the smell of blood joined together in a beautiful symphony of death.

"Mmm, yes, soon will be the time for you to fight my dear. Wait until…" Loki murmured as he resumed absently drumming his fingers on top of her head. The air pulsed and Selvig cried out as a line of blue light shot up into the sky, seemingly ripping open the heavens.

"Well here they are now. You go have fun, sweetheart, I'll wait here." Loki turned from her and went to stand outside. Kitty's fur bristled as she waited for the blue haze to allow her to go.

She rose to her full height and snarled, her claws digging into the wooden floor. The smell of death was in the air, and she needed to quench her thirst for blood. The need for this however was undermined by the blue veil in her vision, and a pull in her gut, forcing her to bow to Loki's will.

Loki's wrist flicked forward, and Kitty leaped out the smashed window, relishing the feeling of falling. The blue haze allowed her to see the glass below her and she latched on. She clawed the sides of the tower, leaping off of it towards where she could see the Man in Iron had flown off to.

Captain America drove his shoulder into the alien, sending it flying backwards. He turned, throwing his shield at the chitari behind Black Widow, who was currently stealing the weapon off of one. She ducked as the shield split the thing in half, then grabbed the now dead chitari's weapon, using it to blast the other one's head off.

He grasped the handle as his shield returned and brought it through the jaw of the chitari nearest to him. He was getting tired, and his arm ached with the constant use, still he knew had only to wait another moment before reinforcements arrived.

He spared a glance at the café he was fighting in front of; making sure that the little boy who had somehow gotten form the helicarrier to the city hadn't run away yet. Luckily, Jack was still sitting underneath an overturned table, staying silent and still.

"I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said in all of their coms as he flew towards them, a giant _something_ following him.

"I don't see how that's a party" Widow says next to him, as they all stare on.

Kitty nearly crowed in triumph as she watched them all gather below her, forming a circle, naively thinking that they could fight off Loki's army through _teamwork._

She waited as the green giant took out the whale-thing, and then she dropped down, digging her claws into his thick skin. The giant roared and she bit his neck, trying to get a taste of his blood. He drew his hand up and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, flinging her into the building next to them.

The man in iron tried to still her with the high-pitched weapon again, but she ran up to him and swiped at his suit, breaking the mechanism. "Well, crap." Tony said under his breath as the clawed hand grabbed the suit and flung him to the side.

Captain America was just trying to contain the chitari, being helped by Widow. He wasn't quite sure where Hawkeye had gone, but he sincerely hoped that Tony would fly back soon, and deal with the creature before she set her eyes on the rest of them.

Apparently, lady luck thought he was a cheap date. Cap came to this opinion as he found himself using all of his strength to keep the giant dog thing from biting his head off. Widow was very occupied in trying to stay alive at the moment, and he was about to just hit the thing on the nose lilke he remembered you did with sharks when he heard the roar of a very bug, very green Dr. Banner.

"**Bad Doggy!" **Hulk grabbed the thing and Steve swore it yelped as he brought it up into the air.

"Kitty. Not a –doggy. Kitty." Hulk snorted as the small boy emerged from the café, staring up at the two monsters. Hulk released the mass of fur and teeth, taking that as a signal that he could just leave. He jumped on to the closest building leaving the monster, it chest heaving up and down as it breathed, with two mortal [and very breakable] superheroes and an adolescent boy.

"Thanks hulk" Widow muttered as she pinned a chitari to the ground, ripping its head to the side, hearing the satisfying sound of a broken neck. She turned to watch the scene unfolding before her, reaching a hand out to help Cap up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Okay, so I should be posting a very short epilogue after this chapter. Please tell me what you think! And please review if you think I should write another story. Thank you all for reading!**_

The beast's eyes were wide and it was staring at the little boy slowly approaching it, the blue haze cracking and splintering underneath his gaze.

"Kitty. Calm down. Time to go to sleep." The boy muttered this softly in German, reaching his hand up to stroke her mane. She could feel the blue screaming and thrashing behind her eyes, and she reared away.

"Kitty, close your eyes, it won't hurt a lot." The boy's voice grew slightly louder and before she knew what was happening, the man with the large shield was hitting her over the head with his weapon, and she reared back, roaring at the pain.

But something in the blue haze fell away from her vision and she felt as if some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She grunted, and turned her body away from the small boy.

Jack tried to reach for Kitty again, seeing some clearing in her eyes, but she turned away and he feared the worse so he did what he had always done when things had gotten bad, he begin to sing.

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein [N] besteckt, schlupf′ unter dies Deck! Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt"

**Sorry to interrupt, but as a reminder, that was one of the songs that Kitty sang in the beginning, it is a german lullaby.-**

Kitty felt her mind begin to fight against the violence and the cruelty in her head, she felt the smell of blood leave her lungs and she felt so tired.

Jack's voice carefully broke away the last few splinters left in her psyche and she collapsed to the ground, barely dressed and fragile again.

_Across the city, Loki felt a tug in his own mind when their connection had begin to break and he feared for his plaything, that she had been overcome. When it had been completely split, he knew that his toy had been broken and he felt rage at the ruined fun. He turned the Chitauri vehilcle towards were he last had felt the prsence of his monster, with plans for revenge. _

"Stay back. Where are –clothes?" the boy Jack tried to speak in english to the two avengers nearest to him, the woman with the soothing eyes and the man he had fought in Stuttgart.

They smiled apologetically and produced a few rag like garments and he glared at them until they turned back to the fighting, leaving him alone with his kitty.

He carefully lifted her up, cradling her softly so as not to harm her, and took her into the abandoned cafe he had been sittin in. He rested her head against the back of the counter and sat next to her, wating for the fighting to be over.

"I kind of ache, Jack. Do you have any water?" Kitty's voice croaked out from her throat and Jack started, surprised by her voice.

"Of course. Ummm, here." He found a small water bottle behind the counter that wasn't too banged up. "Drink slowly."

Kitty complied and looked down at the small garments coverin gher. She nidded her thanks then drfited off to sleep. Jack was tired too, but knew the dangers of doZing off in a war zone. Or at least, he could guess. So he leaned against the small wall and tried to keep his eyes open. He really did try.

But soon, the weariness in his limbs overcame his good sense and he began to drift off, Kitty's head resting on his shoulder. Her breathing lulling him to sleep.

The lay there together and did not stir when a chitauri entered the cafe. It's limbs moved mechanically and it seemed as if instead of military orders, it was foloowiing the whims of a puppet master.

It walked slowly towards the children, a small, haunting voice chanting in the back of its head orders to find the boy-child and the girl who was not a girl. He sniffed, smelling the mixture of human and chemicals.

The chitauri leant down, and slowly wrapped his hand around the throat of hte boy, the threat that the voice was now screaming about. He began to squeeze when he felt a small, soft hand holding on to his arm. That was the last thing he felt with his arm, because a few seconds later it was lying a few feet away from him, and his vision began to darken.

It all went black a few moments later, his last sight being the tear stained face of a child.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, darling." Kitty whirled towards the sound, flinching at the calm tone. She understand the danger behind soft words.

"I thought it was appropaite. Given the circumstances, he didn't even knock." Loki smiled, a thin, terrifying smile. He took a step towards her, and she flinched, casuing him to grin widely.

„"So my little monster is weak again. Weak and scared. Such a shame." He reached out to her and she suddenly felt so tired, she just went limp under his hand. "So complacent now! Your mind is no longer enlightened child, perhaps I should fix that."

Kitty grunted and pulled away from him, remembering hte burning of the blue in her mind. She turned from Loki, her eyes so heavy, and lay down next to her Jack. Putting her head into his lap, humming softly as he his breathing changed slightly.

"So sleep, child. Sleep, and when you awake, the monster will be let out again." Loki brought his hand out tio cup her face and sher egistered that perhaps this was some kind of magic before unconsciousness took over. The cool of Loki's hands the last thing registering before she slipped off into her dreams.

Kitty awoke with a splitting head ache, her head hot against the cool of hte floor of stark tower.

"Awake yet sweetheart?" she cringed, and let out a small gasp as she caught sight of Loki, his form completely unbroken and undefeated. She had hoped that the avengers, those people who had been fighting might have reached him already.

He laughed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I do prefer you in this way, child. So fragile, so scared." His voice had teh same soft quality of before and Kitty suddenyl felt the absence of warmth beneath her disturbing.

"Where's Jack?" Loki simply snorted and prodded a small pile on the floor, the pile shifting and sighing. Kitty's hackles rose and she tried to lift herself from the floor, but found that her limbs were bound to the floor.

„"Soon your heroes will be arrivng here. One's trying to close the portal already. And," He turned towards the window, „"Here comes the final resort." Kitty caught a glimpse of the giant green mass that entered the window and growled at Loki. He simply grinned back however, slowly lfting the boy from the floor.

„"Careful where you tread, beast. Jack is very breakable." Loki sneer could be heard in his voice. Hulk grunted, but stayed where he was, his blood coarsing through his veins, the adrenaline rush objecting to his keeping still.

Loki inwardly congratualted himslef at finding the true weakness in the group. They were all monsters and creatures of violence, but this boy? This boy was an innocent, and could not be harmed.

As long as he held such innocence in his bloodstained hands, they could not hurt him. He could see the other avengers slowly gathering around him, and he knew that the battle had been lost. He cackled however, knowing htat they could do no harm to him.

Jack's eyes opened slightly and he looked directly at Kitty. His small form looking even smaller as he was held against Loki's chest.

"I'll be okay Kitty. I want you to know that." He murmered softly, as his hand suddenly shot out with a speed that no one had expected, gripping the scepter that was held behind him, and bringing it forward through his chest.

Kitty's eyes widened and she strained agaisnt the chains htat held her to the floor, and Loki screamed, „"NO!" As the boy grew limp in his arms, his heart pierced by his own scepter.

Kitty fought tears as the sickening smell of Jack's blood reached her nose. She could allow the baying monster to take over, she could tear Loki apart in animalistic pleasure, but hten she woulsn't be able to see his face as she broke him.

The violent side of her, the one being called forht by the smell of blood was soothed by the promise of even more bloodshed, if it could just aid Kitty in her strength.

She felt the familiar rush of blood throughout her body, and she grew slightly bigger, but her skin remained her own, and her eyes stayed clear and calculating. Her mind was now fully broken, it had snapped at the same moment that Jack had broken his heart in two.

The hulk roared but stayed still, grabbing thor as he ran to his brother, hammer lifted high. The giant understood rage, and he knew it well, it would multiply if she was interrupted, and a small part of her was grateful for his assistance.

None of the others stepped forward, either wary of hte Hulk, or of the terrifying scream erupting from her mouth. Loki dropped the boy and turned toward her, his eyes watching for hte tell-tale signs of her transformation.

His eyes widened as he noticed that she was only halfway there, but had somehow stopped the full process, leaving her her mind intact. He slowly moved his foot forward nudging the boy's body away from him.

"**You broke him. You broke me, now I will break you." **her voice was thick and slightly gravelly, but only an echo of the growl she used when in her other form. She leapt towards him, finding her arms obstructed by the chains. As Loki tried to move away, she growled and broke them in quick succession, then jumped towards him, pinning him to the floor of the penthouse.

"**Beg. It won't help." **The child whispered in his ear as she reached towards his neck and broke his clavicle, a feat that should not have been possible. He cried out, surprised by the pain. In his weakness she surged forward, her head touching his, her thoughts invading his mind, using strands of hte weak bond they had shared but hours before.

He cried out as thoughts of needles and broken bones coarsed through his head, the 'memories' resounding in his body, the feel of everything all at once, so tortuos and unforgiving, the only sight he could latch onto; her eyes. They were so cold so calculating and so empty. He felt tears prick his eyes and vaguely heard in the distance his brother shouting, and running towards him, roughly pulling the child off of him, sending her crashing into the wall across the room.

Loki was just so tired now, he leant up, hoping the tears didn't show and looked at Stark.

„"I'd liek that drink now." Stark just stared at him, seemingly unable to understand the situation fully anymore. Thor helped him up, being hte sentimental idiot that he was and he heard a small voice in the backround, singing.

Loki glanced over to where Kitty had been thrown and found htat she had crawled over to her beloved Jack, and was singing softly. He knew not what language, but thelyrivs were odd to say the least.

„"_The Itsy Bitsy Spider fooled the God of lies,_

_Before he can save him, the loving man dies,_

_The itsy bitsy sparrow climbed up the great big tower,_

_down came the thunder and screwed with out power,_

_Up came the blood and dried upon his chest,_

_And the young boy agreed, he would look his best."_

The osng resembeld a few nursery rhymes put together and Loki ducked his head, afraid taht he knew the girl's madness too well.

Natasha was the first to move forward, and she cradled the fragile girl in her arms, whispering to her in russian, calming her tears, until she lay still agaisnt the older woman's chest.

„"We all lose people, child. But the losses make us stronger. Those of us left, we are stronger, and it is best for those who cannot handle it to be lifted of the burden. Jack is happy now, understand?"

Natasha's words might have sounded harsh and unfeeling to anyone else, but Kitty suddenly nodded, smiling softly. She reached out and took Jack's hand in hers wanting to hold him, but he was taken from her by a man in a black suit.

She looked around and realized that now the place was swarming with them. Natasha nudged her forward and she stood up, shaking slightly. They held hands as she was led on to the helicarrier, and she made herself wait until she was alone. When all had left her she shed one last, final tear over Jack and then she slept. She dreamt of a better place with no more fear and no more nightmares. And she felt better.


	6. Epilogue

_**And Here's the Epilogue! Don't hate me. Please Review! I know this story was rushed and stuff, but I just want to know if my content was any good. **_

Loki and Thor crossed the courtyard together, Loki bound in chains, and Kitty allowed herself a small smile.

Loki fixed his eyes on her, and she could see in his eyes that he was also smiling. Apparently the curiosity of a god was not something easily appeased. She closed her eyes and leaned against the small scientist called Banner, who's alter ego seemed to like her in some small sense.

Banner shifted slightly, but didn't comment as the two gods vanished in a flash of blue. He slowly shifted, and she took her head off of his shoulder as Tony Stark began to speak, enticing Banner to join him for fun times and explosions. Bruce never stood a chance of resisting so he took his leave with Stark, smiling at the team as they drove off.

Barton and Natasha left after Cap sped off on his motorcycle, nodding his goodbyes to them. They left without a sound, but Barton gave kitty a nod, somehting that she felt like sge had earned, and natasha toucxhed her shoulder; a show of comradery that Kitty understood was very important. Kitty waved slightly as they left, then turned to walk back into the park.

Director Fury had allowed her an hour to herself before she was relinquished back into SHIELD's custody. She knew that there would be tests, and she was almost certain that the team members didn't know, but she was okay with it.

She would eat, she would fight, and she would survive. She would live just long enough until she wasn't strong enough to do so anymore, and then she would join Jack. She sighed, her heart aching at the thought of him.

She leant her head back and closed her eyes against the destruction, letting herslef become lost in the sunlight.

In a building a few feet away from where the Avengers and Loki had just been standing, sits a young boy and serious looking man in a suit. The boy looks up into the man's eyes and the man simply says,

"Well, now there's two of us. Welcome to the Presumed Dead Club, kid."


End file.
